generationgirldollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine Gordon
Blaine Gordon Blaine was marketed as being born and raised in New York City, New York. Blaine is described in the book series as one of the "rich kids". Besides being a DJ, Blaine is into reading books, skiing, and swimming. Blaine doesn't consider himself super athletic, though. He's down-to-earth and cares about people. Blaine is considered "soft-hearted" and a "do-gooder" by his peers. He's generally compassionate. He's very well-liked and popular. He has been described as being outgoing. Though Blaine usually gets along well enough with the Generation Girls, he and Nichelle tend to disagree with each other at times. Blaine wears glasses but is considered cute with or without them on. Blaine takes his time and thinks things through before he jumps into anything. He's sensible. Originally, Blaine was described in the book series as having dark hair. His fav way to chill is by listening to music. His coolest hangout is the music store. His career goal is to be a radio DJ. One day he wants to be a worldwide sensation with his own band. He likes his guitar because it is his life. His favorite food is a double cheeseburger. His favorite color is silver. He describes his studio as a great place to jam with his friends. His quote for the day is "Music makes the world go 'round". His fav saying is "That's the bomb!" His Gen Beat duty is music editor. He also ran for Student Body President. His favorite music is hip hop, though the website has also said he likes jungle, techno, and house music as well. After graduation, Blaine went to college in Peru. Blaine's ideal girl is tall, pretty, smart, and down-to-earth. He's not into girls who are drama-starters. Ana Suarez has been his main crush throughout the book series. However, according to the "Chit Chat" section of the website, they took a break from each other for awhile. Later in the chatroom, Blaine had shown interest in a girl named Alexis, an aspiring ballerina who also loves hip-hop music. Blaine eventually parted ways with Alexis when he moved to Peru with Ana. Ana hinted that she and Blaine would "spend a lot of time together" but "take it slow". According to the final online conversation in the Gen Beat chatroom, Blaine and Ana became exchange students in Peru in a mission to teach English. Blaine's Family and Family Friends Dad-Lives nearby. Blaine remains close with him Mom-Lives with her two sons as a single mother Michael-Blaine's 12 year old brother. Blaine and his little brother are really tight-especially since Michael shares Blaine's love of music. He's popular with the girls. Generationgirl.com's Printable Items Listed Blaine's Dance Party Favorites (from the 2000s): *Getting Jiggy With It (Will Smith) *My Name is (Eminem) *Mambo #5 (Lou Bega) *Pedal To the Steel (Youngstown) He was released in 1999. He did not have any books about his personal adventures, but he has been included in the book series, particularly Pushing the Limits and Hitting the Slopes, where he played a major role. Lines he was included in: *Generation Girl Dance Party *Generation Girl My Room *Generation Girl Gear He was the only male doll included in the franchise. --Soratothamax (talk) 02:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Soratothamax Blaine Gordon Barbie Roberts Nichelle Williams/Watson Tori Burns Chelsie Peterson Lara Morelli-Strauss Ana Suarez Mari Nakano